Freedom Planet
Freedom Planet is a two-dimensional platform video game created by independent developer GalaxyTrail, a studio set up for the project by designer Stephen DiDuro as well as the director Zach Snyder and the producers Sofia Coppola and Lauren Shuler Donner and the co-developer Radical Entertainment, also the game was published by Activision. The player controls one of three anthropomorphic animal protagonists: the dragon Lilac, the wildcat Carol, or the basset hound Milla. Aided by the duck-like Torque, the player attempts to defeat the evil Lord Brevon, who plans to conquer the galaxy. While the game focuses on fast-paced platforming, its levels are interspersed with slower action scenes. Freedom Planet began development as a Sonic the Hedgehog fangame, but DiDuro lost interest in creating a derivative work and reconceived the project as his own intellectual property. He visited the website DeviantArt to recruit artist Ziyo Ling, who replaced the existing cast of characters with her own. Lilac, originally a hedgehog, became a dragon; antagonist Doctor Eggman was replaced by Brevon; and the Sonic series' ring-based health system was abandoned. Further changes were suggested by fans and incorporated throughout development. Freedom Planet was developed in Denmark and the United States and its art direction has East Asian influences: its background visuals were inspired by medieval Chinese art, and the game's title is written in katakana. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, first as a demo in August 2012, then, after a successful Kickstarter campaign, as a full game via Steam in July 2014. A version for the Wii U console was released in October 2015. Freedom Planet has been widely compared to the Sega Genesis Sonic games. Critics praised its gameplay, aesthetics, and balance of Sonic elements with original content, but were mixed on its pacing and length. A sequel, Freedom Planet 2, is being developed in the Unity engine. Gameplay Freedom Planet is a 2D platform and action game featuring anthropomorphized animal characters and 16-bit style graphics mimicking the look of games released for the Sega Genesis, particularly the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The game puts players in the role of one of the available playable characters as they traverse each level, fighting enemies and obstacles before facing a boss at the end. Players have a health meter, which can be replenished by collecting red leaves, and a regenerative energy meter used to perform each character's unique special moves. Players can earn extra lives by collecting blue crystals found throughout the level, or by rescuing creatures trapped in cages. Players can also obtain various types of shields, some of which often bonus attributes such as invulnerabilty to fire or the ability to breathe underwater, and invincibility power-ups. Cards are hidden through the levels, which unlock bonus content such as music and concept art, and bonus tokens which allows access to a bonus game at the end of the level. The game has three playable characters; Lilac, Carol, and Milla. Melee attacks that can be used on enemies, and each character has a unique array of moves which allow them to traverse the environment in different ways. Lilac can perform a double-jump attack and can launch herself into an air dash, allowing her to bounce off walls and reach high areas. Carol is able to curl into a spin-attack while running and can climb up walls. By picking up gas canisters, Carol can bring out her motorcycle, which can double-jump and ride up vertical walls. Milla can throw gelatinous cubes and put up an offensive shield, combining the two to perform a Shield Blast, and flap her ears to reach high areas. Players can play through the main game in one of two ways; Adventure, which tells the game's story through the perspective of a chosen character, and Classic, in which the levels are played in order without any story cutscenes. Time Attack mode allows the player to attempt to completed levels in the quickest time possible. Plot The game begins as Sash Lilac (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) and Carol Tea (voiced by Tara Strong)—an anthropomorphic dragon and wildcat, respectively—rescue a duck-billed creature named Torque (voiced by Matthew Mercer) after his spacecraft crash lands. At Torque's request, the three set out to protect a powerful relic called the Kingdom Stone. This involves them in a conflict between three nations on their planet: Shuigang, a country militarized by its new king, Dail (voiced by Josh Keaton); Shang Mu, led by the wealth-obsessed Mayor Zao (voiced by André Sogliuzzo); and Shang Tu, whose Royal Magister (voiced by Travis Willingham) is unprepared for war. Lilac and Carol rush to the Kingdom Stone's shrine but are waylaid by the Shang Tu officers General Gong (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) and Neera Li (voiced by Tobie LaSalandra), who doubt that the Stone is threatened. The protagonists arrive just as the Stone is stolen by Spade (voiced by Roger Craig Smith), a henchman of Zao. After the shrine collapses, Carol is separated from Lilac and pinned by rubble, but she is saved by the timid basset hound Milla Basset (voiced by Laura Bailey). That night, Torque tells Lilac, Carol, and Milla that he is an alien sent to apprehend the intergalactic warlord Arktivus Brevon (voiced by Steven Blum), whose spacecraft wrecked on the planet. Brevon has invaded Shuigang, murdered its king (voiced by Gregg Berger), and brainwashed Dail to be his servant. He intends to steal the Stone to power his ship. The protagonists decide to reclaim the Stone from Zao, but they are accosted en route by Spade and by Brevon's assistant Serpentine (voiced by Mark Rolston). The delays give Dail and Brevon's forces time to steal the relic. Afterwards, Zao sends the protagonists as emissaries to Shang Tu to discuss an alliance against Shuigang. They are detained by the Magister upon their arrival, as Neera blames them for the Stone's original disappearance. Torque is acquitted when Lilac falsely pleads guilty. She, Carol, and Milla quickly break out of jail to reunite with Torque, only to see him captured by Brevon and Serpentine. Carol quarrels with Lilac and storms off. Feeling guilty, Lilac sends Milla to find her and then goes by herself to save Torque from Brevon's nearby base, but she is captured and tortured by Brevon. Meanwhile, Carol and Milla ally with Spade to storm the base, where they rescue Torque and Lilac. However, they are all separated in the ensuing conflict. Neera finds Lilac, arrests her, and brings her back to Shang Tu, where the Magister determines that she is innocent and reveals that Zao is challenging Shuigang for the Stone. Lilac rejoins her friends and convinces Shang Mu and Shang Tu to unite against Dail and Brevon's army. During the battle, Brevon announces that his ship is repaired, and Lilac, Milla, and Carol board it. The team combats Brevon's minions, including a mutated Serpentine. Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a grotesque monster (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) that attacks the other protagonists, who are forced to render her unconscious. Enraged, Lilac and Carol attack and defeat Brevon, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. Shortly after the battle, Milla awakens in a medical tent and sees the sky lit up by swirling, crystalline energy released from the Kingdom Stone. The three kingdoms resolve to harness the Stone's power and share it equally, thereby bringing an end to the war. Torque says goodbye to Lilac, Carol, and Milla and returns to space. Development and release Freedom Planet was conceived by American game designer and programmer Stephen DiDuro, who founded the independent developer GalaxyTrail to create the project with the developer Radical Entertainment and the publisher Activision as well as the director Zack Snyder and the producers Sofia Coppola and Lauren Shuler Donner. The soundtrack was composed by Steve Jablonsky featuring Imagine Dragons with the additional music production by Hans Zimmer while the additional compositions was provided by Jacob Shea, Joseph Trapanese, Dave Fleming and Michael Yezerski .The theme song "To Take a Look Through the Sky" also written with the music by Pharrell Williams, Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer and lyrics by Glenn Slater, Cynthia Weil, Seth Rogen and Stephen DiDuro. Although it is an original intellectual property, Freedom Planet was first developed as a Sonic fangame: it contained rings, and Doctor Eggman was the villain. DiDuro and Snyder later removed the Sonic affiliation so as not to hold the design back. Afterward, he received permission from the Chinese artist Ziyo Ling through DeviantArt to use her characters Lilac, Carol, and Milla in his game. Viewers of early footage encouraged DiDuro and Snyder to separate it further from Sonic, so he replaced rings with red leaves and altered the characters' abilities. Ziyo had drawn Lilac as a hedgehog, but DiDuro and Snyder redesigned the character to be a dragon. Lilac's wall-jump ability was based on a similar game mechanic from Ristar. Originally, her level of energy was to be dependent on her speed, but this proved too difficult to control. Freedom Planet was first released as a demo for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in August 2012. After a full version of the game was funded through Kickstarter, it was taken to Steam Greenlight and approved for Steam, PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. Its release was first projected for early 2014, then delayed to June 30. Shortly before that date, it was delayed again to July 19: the developers wanted to promote the game at a convention in Miami, Florida, and to avoid competition from the heavily discounted products in Steam's Summer Sale along with PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. The game was released, after a third delay, on July 21. To advertise the game, GalaxyTrail created branded T-shirts, and Lilac was included as an easter egg in the 2013 game Sonic: After the Sequel. The game was released on the website GOG.com in late 2014. While Freedom Planet was developed in Denmark and the United States, its art direction was influenced by medieval East Asian art, particularly that of China The game's visuals reference modern science fiction and fantasy as well. Much of the text in the game world is written in Chinese characters, and the title text is subtitled in Japanese katakana as Furīdamu Puranetto. No Japanese-language version of the game has been released. Freedom Planet was first released as a demo for Microsoft Windows in August 2012. After a full version of the game was funded through Kickstarter, it was taken to Steam Greenlight and approved for Steam. Its release was first projected for early 2014, then delayed to June 30. Shortly before that date, it was delayed again to July 19: the developers wanted to promote the game at a convention in Miami, Florida, and to avoid competition from the heavily discounted products in Steam's Summer Sale. The game was released, after a third delay, on July 21. To advertise the game, GalaxyTrail created branded T-shirts, and Lilac was included as an easter egg in the 2013 game Sonic: After the Sequel. DiDuro considered and rejected the idea of developing an Android version of Freedom Planet, but he is saving money to port the game to the PlayStation Vita. The game was released on the website GOG.com in late 2014. GalaxyTrail and Radcal Entertainment also developed versions for Mac OS X and Linux, which were released on Steam on April 17, 2015. On March 9, 2015, Stephen DiDuro announced through Twitter that a version of the game for Nintendo's Wii U console was planned for release on the eShop online store for late 2015, later specified as August 13. A demo was released as part of a promotion titled "Nindies@home", wherein players were invited to try several upcoming Wii U games between June 15 and 22. On July 28, GalaxyTrail confirmed that production of the final version of the game was taking longer than expected, suggesting that the game's release would be later. DiDuro announced the cause of the delay on August 18: the Wii U version had been set back by a "console-freezing bug", which would postpone the Wii U release indefinitely until the issue was fixed. He later explained that the bug had taken so long to detect because it only occurred in retail versions of the console, which had prevented GalaxyTrail, Activision and Nintendo from learning of the issue. The bug required a hard reset of the system to address the problem, which could potentially cause damage to the Wii U hardware. The bug was eventually fixed, and the game was successfully released on the eShop on October 1; customers who had tried the game's demo were rewarded with a 15-percent discount. In November 2015, GalaxyTrail Radical Entertainment and Activision joined forces with the subscription box company IndieBox distribute an exclusive physical release of Freedom Planet. This limited collector’s edition box included a flash-drive with a DRM-free game file, the official two-disc soundtrack, an instruction manual and Steam key, along with various custom-designed collectibles.< Downloadable content (DLC) was created for the game. The first packs, which add Torque as a playable character and an adventure story for Milla, was released for computers in December 2015. An additional update to make Spade a playable character, was planned for release in 2016 but has been postponed. A version for the Nintendo Switch will be released by Xseed Games in late 2018. Music Freedom Planet: Video Game Score Soundtrack was released by WaterTower Music in July 29, 2014 which contains the score composed by Steve Jablonsky featuring Imagine Dragons with the additional music production by Hans Zimmer while the additional music was later composed and provided by Jacob Shea, Joseph Trapanese, Dave Fleming and Michael Yezerski. Later Freedom Planet: Music from the Video Game was also released by Atlantic Records and WaterTower Music in July 16, 2014 which contains the songs performed by Carol Underwood, Ariana Grande, Smash Mouth, Blake Shelton, Sarah Brightman, Phil Collins, Sia Furler, Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, Sting, Celine Dion, Imagine Dragons, Elton John and more featuring the score suite composed by Steve Jablonsky with Imagine Dragons. Reception Pre-release Tony Ponce of Destructoid felt positively about the demo for Freedom Planet; he found it "nice to see a well-established style or formula applied to a new world with original characters". Similarly, Eurogamer's Jeffrey Matulef described the game's preview as "an indie Sonic-esque platformer done right", and he enjoyed the redesigned health system. Dominic Tarison of IndieStatik, whom GalaxyTrail gave an exclusive demo build featuring Milla, complimented the game's "new and unfamiliar configuration" of elements from classic 16-bit games. However, he felt that it "maybe adheres a little too closely to 16-bit limits, especially in the amount of viewable gameplay area." John Polson of IndieGames.com believed that "the spectacles like loops and wall runs ... not as magical to do or watch" as in Sonic games, but he nonetheless concluded that "every platformer fan" ought to download the demo. Nathan Grayson of Kotaku praised the demo for its balance of Genesis Sonic elements and original content: he described the product as "a love letter to classic Sonic, except when it's not". He also praised the game's enemies, and, while he experienced minor control issues, guessed that they may have resulted from his use of an Xbox 360 controller instead of a keyboard. He found the game's pacing to be slower than that of the Genesis Sonic games because of the added combat sequences, which sacrificed the feeling of "getting into a groove with a classic Sonic level", though felt that this gave the player "time to look around, take in the sights, and think, 'Hey, I want to explore that'". He concluded that the game's sense of speed was "solid". Grayson was, however, critical of the voice acting, exclaiming "Yikes". Ponce strongly praised the visuals, which he found pleasant to the eye because of their light outlines, though he criticized the bland foreground design. Polson noted minor audio and visual flaws, most notably the recycling of sound effects from Genesis Sonic games, but he lauded the game's music. Tarison praised the music and visuals, as well as the varied designs of the environments and playable characters. Post-release Jahanzeb Khan of Hardcore Gamer felt that it was a worthy successor to the 1994 game Sonic 3 & Knuckles—which he considered the series' pinnacle—and that it was "perhaps the most Sonic game to have come out since 1994, one that feels like a true evolution and more importantly a resounding step forward." Jonatan Allin of the Danish version of Eurogamer, who had not enjoyed any Sonic games since the Genesis era, concurred with Khan. Polygon's Griffin McElroy argued that Freedom Planet successfully performs "a difficult balancing act, borrowing and transforming elements from games like Sonic the Hedgehog and Rocket Knight Adventures without coming off as derivative". McElroy and Pablo Taboada of the Spanish-language website MeriStation both compared the game to the work of developer Treasure. Taboada lamented the game's obscurity and suggested that, had Treasure obtained the rights to Sonic and released Freedom Planet as an official sequel, it would have been more popular. Khan commented that the levels "never feel like they're over too soon nor do they drag on unnecessarily", and he appreciated the setpiece moments such as "explosive chase/escape sequences, maze like labyrinths, traps, and even shoot-'em-up style shooting segments". Taboada was mixed on the game's brevity: he thought it was suitable for speedrunning but unsatisfying for those seeking a deeper experience. By contrast, Japanese website 4Gamer stated that the game's quirks allowed one to play extensively without boredom, and Taboada enjoyed the large, Metroidvania-style levels. Regarding the game's visuals, Taboada said, "Técnicamente es excelso" (technically, it is excellent). He praised the colorful and detailed backgrounds, expressive character animations, sound effects, and music.< Khan agreed: he commented that "every inch of it exudes artistic diversity with high resolution sprites that resemble the quality of yesteryear". He called the audio a "nice mix of catchy chiptune style melodies with infectious synthetic beats". Both Khan and 4Gamer were intrigued by the game's East Asian visual style. Taboada believed that each character was likeable and interesting to play. Allin found himself unexpectedly captivated by the story, which he guessed many players would miss due to impatience with cutscenes. Sequel On December 25, 2015, GalaxyTrail, Vicarious Visions (replacing Radical Entertainment) and Activision announced Freedom Planet 2 was in development. In contrast to the original title, it is being built using the Unity framework and has higher pixel art resolution than its predecessor. With the goal of "defining Freedom Planet's identity as a franchise", all characters from the game received design overhaul by Tyson Tan. While the early concept artworks on the game's official website remain unchanged, Tyson had been experimenting new art style with the fans. Christian Whitehead will be involved with development as he will be helping DiDuro with programming, being responsible for porting over the physics from Clickteam Fusion over to Unity's engine. The new composers Joseph Trapanese replaced the composer Steve Jablonsky to compose the score for the sequel. External links *Official website *[https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/galaxytrail/freedom-planet-high-speed-platform-game Freedom Planet] at Kickstarter *[http://www.indiedb.com/games/freedom-planet Freedom Planet] at IndieDB *[http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/freedom-planet Freedom Planet] at Metacritic Category:2014 video games Category:Freedom Planet Category:Activision games Category:Action video games Category:GalaxyTrail games Category:Indie video games Category:OS X games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Politics in fiction Category:Radical Entertainment games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Video games developed in Denmark Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Wars in fiction Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Windows games Category:Linux games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games scored by Steve Jablonsky Category:Films directed by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Screenplays by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver Category:Video games scored by Jacob Shea Category:Video games scored by Joseph Trapanese Category:Video games scored by David Fleming